


Louder Than Words

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home to the sound of Lydia's erratic heartbeat. A few mildly terrifying moments later life might not be the same for him and his Banshee wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> First Pydia fic that's really short. This thing only got written because I got some nudges of encouragement from some Pydia pack members but hey here we go.

    Peter could hear Lydia’s erratic heartbeat from outside their home, and he felt his heart kick up to match it almost instantly. He moved as quietly as possibly despite being weighted down with grocery bags. Lydia had kicked him out of the house with firm orders to go grocery shopping and take however long he needed, and he’d ignored the fact she’d seemed off even then. Now, however, he eased open the front door and set the bags down in the kitchen before calling out for his wife.

    His call of “Lydia?!” rang through the house and was met by the sound of rustling papers and finally Lydia’s voice answering him from upstairs. “In the bedroom, Peter.” met his ears and he felt every muscle slowly ease back into a relaxed position as he made his way upstairs.

    Peter didn’t expect Lydia to be in baggy sweats and one of his older, more tattered shirts that had never been thrown out or for her hair to be a wild mess around her face. He settled on the bed and watched the Banshee pace frantically back and forth in front of him for a few moments before she finally stilled.

    Lydia’s shaking hands deposited a small pregnancy test into his lap, and his eyes went wide at the pink plus sign on the display. Lydia nearly sobbed with relief when he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.


End file.
